


Marston's Dilemma

by Sherlock_Holmes_221B



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, First Time, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre cum, Pre-Canon, Secret Crush, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Holmes_221B/pseuds/Sherlock_Holmes_221B
Summary: "John Marston, there you are. I've been trackin' you down for the past 2 hours! you've got Dutch's panties in a god damn twist."The sound of the man hopping off his horse filled The Silence of the night. John had ignored his statement staring off into the sky occasionally taking a drag from his cigarette. This prompted Arthur to make his way over sit down next to him. I little too close for John's Comfort the thighs almost touching. He scooted over naturally but Arthur followed just the same. "You listenin' to me boy?"





	1. Not Again

This was bullshit he's been dealing with this for so many years was almost funny. Ever since he was taken in by Dutch he had feelings for Arthur. John at first only felt like Arthur was a hero like he was the only thing John could look up to. Everything Dutch taught him like reading and writing and shooting he had taught Arthur as well. Arthur was one of the best shots in the camp. But over the years those feelings turn stronger and stronger. And he never could seem to wrap his head around why he was feeling this way you only knew he was. For years Johny dealt with that pain welling up in his heart like a bit of bad beef. 

When Arthur fell in love for the first time when he fell for someone else it scared John. Arthur racing in to tell everyone he had just proposed to a girl. Everyone celebrated, everyone but john who went to bed early due to a 'stomach ache that could kill a man'. He, of course, congratulated him smiled wide, he was genuinely happy for him. But at the same time, something hurt. John couldn't help but be pissy about everything after that. Always pushing his head into other business if it had to do with Arthur. Avoiding him as best he could. He watched Arthur fall apart when it didn't work out and he watched him move on. Why the hell couldn't he move on?

Now he was with Abigail, a strong-willed woman. Just right for the likes of John. She was due to have a child. Supposedly his child but john was never convinced. But now he was sat in the camp with a bottle in his hand trying to hide it enough to get to his horse. Technically Marston had made a promise not to drink nor smoke while the baby was… Well, a baby. To not just Abigail but to the baby in her stomach. Old habits are hard to break and he didn't plan on full braking them. He just won't do it around her. Unfortunately, there was a strong hand placed on his waist holding him for hopping on his horse. 

"Now where do you think yer' goin'?" His voice was close it made john want to shivers he's been dealing with this for 7 years why can he control himself. "None of yer' business, Morgan." He spoke sourly his voice gruff yet only slightly shaky. Finally, Arthur let go of his waist only to grab his wrist spinning him around glaring up at the older man. Arthur let go of his wrist and put his hands up. "Alright alright, none of my business."

John took this as his cue, he hoisted himself upon his horse and took the reins in one hand petting her neck with the other. "Good girl," he muttered rubbing her neck to scratch the spots she couldn't. He pulled the reins to the side with a gentle tap at her side with the spur of his boot. Making a tick tick noise with his tongue. "Be back before supper if you don't want to get Dutch and Abigail's heads up your ass. They'll make me come look for ya'."

John glared again this time not speaking his mind. He tapped his horse again with the spur of his boot and road off calling to Javier he was heading for a bit. He road for a while at least an hour or so until he reached a small little cliff and sat there where the sun would be setting soon. He took a smoke out of his jacket poker and lit it breaking in the sweet taste of relaxation. Letting the cloud of dark smoke leave his body with a deep sigh. The bottle of whiskey set next time him for when he was ready. He watched the sunset for hours letting it go from middle afternoon to almost 8 pm. Just watching the land, thinking, and without a doubt drinking.

It was the quietness night brought that had him stuck in though his mind wandering like a cow free-roaming. It was most certainly past supper now hours at the most. Just from looking up at the sky john could tell it was around 9 or 10 pm. He was surprised to not see Arthur anywhere or even hear him. Until speaking of the devil the loud pattern of horse hooves smacking the ground drew closer and his name was called. "John Marston, there you are. I've been trackin' you down for the past 2 hours! you've got Dutch's panties in a god damn twist."

The sound of the man hopping off his horse filled The silence of the night. John had ignored his statement staring off into the sky occasionally taking a drag from his cigarette. This prompted Arthur to make his way over sit down next to him. I little too close for John's Comfort the thighs almost touching. He scooted over naturally but Arthur followed just the same. "You listenin' to me boy?"

John nearly flinched at the name. Made him visibly tense up. A voice should not do that to man. What's worse a name shouldn't. "I try my hardest not to," John assured him in a snarky tone. Of course, Arthur lifted eyebrow questioningly. He leaned down and pick up the bottle taking a nice big Swig of it. Whistling at the taste putting it back down next to John. "Damn you been out here drinkin' that no wonder you been here so long," Arthur said shaking his head. Then helping himself to his own pack of cigarettes. Putting this to his lips and lighting it. Doing just the same as John did hours earlier.

"What you want anyways?" Marston just about spat at Arthur. His tone cold and grumpy like it always was. Arthur simply laughed and took another drag of his smoke. " I already told you Dutch got his panties in a twist, want' me to come find you." He hummed between breaths of smoke. 

"It's late enough, might just camp here," John said trying desperately to prompt Arthur to leave or go somewhere else. Naturally, Arthur ignored the prom thing and simply leaned back looking up at the sky full of stars. "Fair enough. Hope you packed to sleepin' bags cuz I ain't movin'. I ain't leavin' you out here with them wolves and bears." There was a growl that left John throat but you only got a chuckle from Arthur. He nodded slowly huffing as he flopped back and the grass. John took another big drink while laying there. "I ain't a goddamn boy Arthur." John snapped sittin' back up to take a bigger drink.

Arthur frowned glaring over at the boy. "Sure as hell actin' like one runnin' all the way out here just to pout." Arthur snapped right back at him. His voice was deep. It made John's bone shiver. He couldn't handle this anymore all he felt it was so strong. Why couldn't he move on? He loved Abigail he really did but Arthur was just so... Arthur.


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't give a damn how upset you are. You're my boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this one I promise  
yO also comment if you want another chapter

John's eyes widened. There was no way he was dealing with this right now no way. He glared at him standing suddenly. Of course, that's got Arthur to standard as well in case John made a break for it which he did often. "I ain't out here poutin'! I'm tryin' to get a moment to think! And I ain't no goddamn boy I'm a man I have been for years. I can take care of myself so go un-twists Dutch's panties and leave me alone!" 

Arthur, of course, grabbed him by the wrist. He hated getting lip from John it sparked something within him. John's eyes burned with a fire so hot it burned Arthur. But Arthur's burned worse. His dark eyes flashing over johns very soul. John immediately tried to yank his rest away but Arthur had his grip too tight. He yanked John close to keep them from running keeping a firm grip and his wrist in his hip. "You listen here, boy..." His words a growl deep dark making everything about John shiver. His glare braking into something different. "...It is **my** duty to protect you now just as it was when you were 12 years old just findin' out how a gun worked. Dutch put me in charge of you and as I see it I still am. If I'm here to protect you it's on my means, not Dutch's. I don't give a damn how upset you are. **You're my boy**." 

As he spoke Arthur's grip tightened on John's wrist and hip. Every word snarled out making john body shaky, making John's body so uncomfortably hot. "Arthur..." Just barely escaped from his lips. Weak at just Morgans voice. "Clear boy?" Arthur's voice had softened quite a bit. He had noted John shaking body and honestly thought it was out of fear, not pleasure. John nodded slightly and jerked his wrist away maneuvering out of Arthur's hands. Which Arthur let him go. For a moment it was silent before Arthur to a long sigh picking up the bottle and taking a drink of it.

John was so painfully hard just from that he was pathetic. Or so he thought he shouldn't feel like this for another man he shouldn't love when Arthur insults him and calls him his. But he does he loves it so much. John quietly made his way over to his horse grabbing a bedroll off decide and laying around on the floor. Soon enough he had a blanket and a pillow too. This is all well Arthur was sitting for fire silently neither of them slang word. John sat by the fire on his bedroll his eyes darting over it Arthur his lips constantly slipping out to what his dry lips. He couldn't focus he was so hard aching to touch. Or to be touched.

Finally, after what seemed like years Arthur spoke up. "I brought some meat along want any?" He asked completely ignoring what just happened to try to start something new. John Shrugged and nodded following along. "Sure why not." Everything was certainly not fine. John couldn't sit comfortably blanket in his lap trying to cover the outline in his jeans. Arthur's Eyes still dark still transfixed on John. Arthur put the peace of meat on his knife, then put it over the fire he had created to let it cook. humming a little tune as he did. After the meat was cooked Arthur offered john half of it smile and leaning to make it easier for john. Marston took it taking a decent bite out of it, Arthur was silent... oddly silent. "Did you come out here for me?" This was meant to be in Marston's head but it seemed it wasn't because a second later Morgan answered with. "No, I can out here for the queen o' England, yes I came out here you dumb ass." 

Joh laughed at the sarcasm and yawned his eyes were heavy. heavy he stood without a word and went over to his house to get his bedroll. He set it up Arthur watching like a hawk. After a moment He yawned himself standing and putting out the fire making the ground on the other side of the pit his bedroll considering he hadn't planned to go camping. John for a little while let Arthur be but with the fire being gone it got much colder. Not saying, Arthur couldn't handle it, he could john just wanted him to be warm, that and he was cold and Abigal wasn't here to cuddle him to sleep like she usually did. Arthur was his next best bet. Marston chewed on the inside of his cheek considering the cons of the situation. On one hand, he'd have Arthur's big, strong body to cuddle up to, On the other hand, he'd be cuddled up to the man he'd been having wet dreams of for the past however many years.

He came to his conclusion by in a loud whisper blurting out. "Hey, Arthur you up?" there was a moment before a long groan. "Just about..." Arthur said a slight shiver in his voice. "Come here it's too cold to not have a blanket," John murmured and after a moment Arthur stood and made his over to John before kicking him slightly. "Move over," Arthur grumbled laying down next to John, shifting under the big blanket. A moment of silence long and stale john nervously bitting at his lip before scooting over to Arthur and clinging to him. "Wha-" Arthur began but was quickly cut off by John. "Don't say anything just go to sleep."

Arthur simply chuckled nodded and closed his eyes. This wasn't new to Arthur, when johnny was younger he used to cling to Arthur all the time due to bad dreams or the air being too cold. Arthur was asleep within seconds his breaths deep and even. It was so calming. he couldn't remember the last time Arthur had cuddled anyone. Well, there was a girl he loved years ago but that was about it. John allowed himself to relax in Arthurs's arms nuzzling up just below his chin, john was moments from sleep when Arthur shifted his weight. Arthur turned onto his side john still fit perfectly under his chin. this is when it happened a hand slid up Johns body. Of course, John ignored it until the hand gripped at his waist pulling him in close to Arthur. John tensed at this he tried to wiggle his way back but the hand stayed firmly where it was. Planted right where his hip and waist meet. John cursed under his breath when Arthur's thumb made circles on his hip earing a small sound from John. 

Sleeping Arthur apparently likes this noise because he pushed harder with his thumb. John wiggled around to escape this it was getting dangerous he could already feel excitement swelling in his groin. When the noise did not come again Arthur stilled his hand dipping just slightly lower John gasped and there was a satisfied hum that came from Arthur. John was definitely excited now but Arthur was asleep most likely dreaming of some girl. John bit his lip in case Arthur moved his hand again, ever so gently he shook Arthur who shifted awake with a groan. "What is it?" Arther sounded slightly annoyed like he was having a god dream and John had interrupted. "You..."your hand Arthur." Joh nearly whined the words. Arthur took a moment to prosses what was said he gently let go of john and laughed awkwardly. 

"Sorry, Johnny my hands tend to wander." John was quiet for a moment. Goddammit, he was hard and it was noticeable because of Arthur being so god damn close. Arthur Chuckled low, "You like being manhandled?" he asked and john went bright red almost glowing in the darkness of night while Arthur laughed aloud at the reaction. "Shut up! You were the one trying to get me to make noise!" John blurted out, not the best choice. yet another case of john's hot-headedness getting him in strange situations. "You were makin' noise?' Arthur asked his voice dropping low and john felt his body heat up. "That's not what I meant Morgan! you kept making circles with your thumb on my hip pressing hard, it was... This is your fault." Johnny could barely form a sentence he was so embarrassed. "And you liked it, you've always been strange about my hands, every time I grab your wrist or your waist you shiver and tense, don't think I haven't noticed." Arthur hummed in amusement when Joh hide his face in his own hands snapping "Shit up!". Arthur simply chuckled leaning down to John's ear and whispering. "Do you like it when I do it grab you?" John growled "Hell no!" and this is when Arthur put his hand back on johns hip pressing hard into it again John whined a the sudden movement his hips bucking ever so slightly. 

"Would you look at that you do like it." Arthur hummed in his ear his breath heavy and impossibly hot against his ear and neck. "Arthur!" it was meant to be a warning but it came out more as a plea. Arthur had this shit-eating grin on his face. "What is it, Marston?" Arthur asked with a fake innocent tone. John stayed quiet he buried his face in Arthur's chest and huffed in annoyance. "This is your fault you fix it," John said hoping that would scare him off, instead Arthur let his teeth barely drag over john's earlobe. "Who said you were in charge here." That did it for Johny,he shivers his legs pressing together. he was so turned on it hurt. his erection straining again his jeans Arthur's hand sliding closer it stroking his thighs. Slowly Arthur leaned forward pressing him into the ground. one hand gripping his ever tighter the rest of his body pressing into John's. This is when he felt Arthurs erection against his thigh. Slowly Arthur ran his hand up and down john's thigh finally letting go of his hip and finally settling on the tent in his pants rubbing it giving it a small squeeze. John involuntarily moaned his hips bucking. 

"Want me to make you feel good Marston?" Arthur's voice was deep and sweet John nodded then shaking his head. He was way to embarrasses for this. "Then be a good boy and say it properly." John's whole body trembled at that. he lifted his head with a growl. "Fuck you... Arthur do something" john whined and Arthur grabbed and Jaw not to tight but enough to get his attention. "When did such a pretty boy get such a dirty mouth? Ask properly or I leave you like this, say Please." John growled and showed his teeth. "Please make me feel good Arthur." He said in a very sarcastic tone. but was not meant with cruelty. But instead, Arthur smiled and let go of his jaw whispering. "that's a good boy." before John could even blink Arthur had his mouth on John's kissing him deeply at the same time his hand working quickly to undo Johns belt and zipper and let his erection free. John's eyes had fluttered shut as soon as Arthur kissed him he leaned his head to the side letting his mouth fall open for Arthur. The night air was cold on his erection making it twitch and bob. Morgan took it in his hand letting his thumb run over the head smearing pre-cum over the rest as a lubricant. His hand slid up and down john moaning into the kiss with every stroke. Arthur broke the kiss a smirk widening across his face. 

"I barely even touched you and your dripping for it..." Johny whimpered in response to this his hips bucking as he covered his mouth with his hand. Arthur continued, "Fuck Johny let me hear you, all your adorable like moans and whines just like at camp, Moaning my name in your tent do you know how many time I wanted to give you what you wanted. Such a fucking tease." John let his hand fall from his mouth a look of shock and confusion hitting him. Arthur knew... how long hand he known, why didn't he say anything. His thoughts were cut short when Arthur let out a deep groan. A feeling washed over johnny he wanted to touch Arthur feel him be the cause of those noises. put his hands on Arthur's to stop his movements before sitting up. Arthur let him move his smirk widening when he noticed john eyeing the tent in his pants. "You want it boy, what to see how hard you make me?" Arthur slowly and teasingly undid his belt and pants letting his erection stick out into the cold night air groaning and putting his hand on it stoking it. John's eyes burned as he watched his own cock swelling more. "F-Fuck Arthur I want you," he said stroking himself in time with Arthur.

Johnny was fed up with pants. he leaned back kicking off his boots and his pants along with them. Arthur stopped stoking staring at John he bit his hip looking him over. "Sit in my lap your back to my chest." it wasn't a suggestion it was a command and John followed eagerly slipping in Arthurs lap his back pressed up against the older man's chest. Arthur slid his hand up to johnny's mouth tapping his lips with to fingers. John got the hint and opened his mouth taking the gingers in and sucking on them. Morgan groaned softly his mouth attaching itself to john's neck sucking a purple mark there. John moaned around his fingers Arthur still kissing up and down his neck bit, sucking marks onto his sunkissed skin. eventually, Arthur pulled his finger out his hand snaking down to john's entrance. John tensed but Arthur waited, kissing his neck soft and cooing at him. "relax darlin' it's ok I won't hurt ya'." John nodded after a moment and Arthur pushed a finger in. John Bit his lip, it had been a while since he had done this to himself. "Fuck yes." he groaned as Arthur moved his finger in and out. this lasted a while before he pushed the second on john mewling at the feeling arching his back and pressing onto his fingers.

"Arthur fuck, it's ok, I can handle it please I want you inside me." Arthur hesitated before pulling his fingers out. He slowly pushed John onto his stomach and spread his ass groaning at the beautiful sight laid out before him. He let his cock slide in between John's cheeks for a moment before he pressed against his hole. Even stopped pulling away John wind turned around to see what he was doing. Arthur had stood and was at his horses Satchel before he came back slathering oil over hiss member and john's hole. John laughed weakly but was cut off at the feeling of Arthur pressing the tip into him. Arthur was big and he felt even bigger slowly sliding his whole length inside johnny all the way to the hilt. John was whimpering, practically begging for Arthur when he stilled. This made him chuckle and say something along the lies of "Whoa boy.."

When he finally did start moving there was no stopping him. John's cute moan's cutting the cold still air made Arthurs head spin in arousal. Arthurs body trembled every time john would clench around him causing his to let out a low groan. His thrusts were steady and slow despite the younger man's whines. John was in heaven his ass lifted by Arthur's strong hands. Marston needed more and Arthur just wasn't listening to him."Arthur Morgan go faster goddammit!" John snapped and this simply made Arthur chuckle and give a warning smack to the ass. "Ask nicely now boy.". Johnny growled but knew this was getting him no were. "Fuck Fine please holy shit, please.". Arthur hummed and picked the pace his hips and snapping back and forth soon finding john weak spot. After hearing the noises john made when he hit he would leave it alone. John melting in his hands making Arthur gunt with every thrust. Little Johnny mewling and moaning from him. Both of them knew neither of them were going to last long, Johnny was twitching hovering over the edge. Arthur spead up as he felt himself becoming dangerously close. After on particularly cute moan and a clench around him, he came inside johnny with a loud groan that slid into a moan. John feeling Arthur fill him sent him flying over the edge moaning out loud as he came, cum splattering on his chest and stomach. 

\---------------------------------------------

Johnny awoke the next morning with by the smell of cooking food. At first, he thought all of the previous night's activities were just a dream byt that thought quickly melted away when he heard Arthur's beautiful voice chime "Mornin' Darlin'.". The man was dressed and cleaned up. completely stead as he stood and johnny could barely stand his hair was a complete mess and he smelled of sex. "Mornin' Arthur..." He said after a moment smiling up at the man. "We should head back into camp today... we need an early start," Arthur said looking at John as if telling him to get up and get read. John groaned at the thought of a horse ride back. Arthur of course laughed and shook his head picking up John holding him like a bride. "Aw, com'on Johnny I didn't go that hard on Ya'!". John gave a warning glare up at the man who simply kissed him on the head softly. "My boy..." John smiled at that it was nice to hear it at last.


End file.
